


солдат

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: перчатки пришлось выбросить, новенькую винтовку - оставить, к пустоте внутри - привыкнуть.





	солдат

полковнику никто не пишет, кроме войны. она присылает свои письма на жесткой коричневой бумаге, пахнущей оружейной смазкой и адреналином. мустанг сжимает послание обжигающей ладонью: пламя разъедает слова быстрее, чем кислота. мустанг не чувствует в себе достаточной моральной силы, чтобы позвонить войне и сказать окончательно «мы расстаемся, не пиши сюда больше». потому что тогда полковник останется наедине со своим липким ужасом.  
  
посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство — это значится в личном деле каждого, кто побывал в горячей точке. рой пережил горячее многоточие.  
  
риза вопросительно вздергивает брови, но не спрашивает. удивительная тактичность рождается между людьми, которые вместе убивали. рой забирает форменный плащ, прощается с веселым сторожем на выходе и сжимает ключи в кармане. острые металлические зубцы впиваются в кожу до крови.  
  
рой ненавидит выходные.  
и свою квартиру.  
 _и вообще все.  
_  
под дверью мустанга ждет эдвард элрик, уставший как собака и совершенно не ласковый. в последнее время он не бывает другим. рой решает не давить из него нежность и приветственные поцелуи в щеку, просто впускает на желтую кухню. предлагает виски. эдвард отказывается.  
  
— давай в этой квартире будет только один алкоголик.  
  
мустанг роняет себя в кресло и прикрывает лицо рукой, потому что электрический свет обжигает голову изнутри. из темной спальни льется низкий пульсирующий звук. в ванной из крана капает ржавая вода. даже занавески в этом доме пахнут одиночеством. эдвард кидает ему в стакан пару кубиков льда, пальцами вытирает мокрые круги на столе. рою нравится слушать, как эдвард молчит. так, будто мигрень — это просто возрастное. так, будто рядом с элриком сидит «тупая лошадь», а не солдат и убийца.  
  
— ты не убийца, ты — идиот.  
  
иногда рою кажется, что эдвард умеет читать мысли. вползать спрутом в разнеженный ментальной болезнью мозг, оплетать нейроны, синхронизироваться с каждым дендритом и аксоном. или, что вероятнее, мустанг просто думает вслух.  
  
эдвард целует его в лоб, но не улыбается. сквозь белую кожу краснотой проступает тревога. эдвард говорит:  
  
— ты слишком сильный, чтобы позволить посттравматическому стрессовому расстройству сожрать тебя. ты слишком сильный для этого дерьма, ясно?  
  
рой мустанг слишком сильный для этого дерьма, ясно? сам он так, конечно же, не думает. ни когда целует шрамы у элрика на спине, ни когда оставляет багровый укус на шее, ни когда лежит в остывающей постели. эдвард крепко спит рядом. золотые волосы на сером застиранном белье. союз расцвета и упадка, сконцентрированный в одном-единственном кадре. мустанг проводит рукой по узкой спине, влажной от пота. мустанг закрывает глаза — и тонкие разноцветные полосы ползут под веками. как помехи на старом телеэкране. тонкая щель, полная темноты, между дверцами шкафа. в тонкой щели — блестящие антрацитовые зрачки. мустанг их не видит. они видят мустанга.  
  
рой открывает глаза.  
  
стоит расслабиться — и боковое зрение улавливает движение.  
  
скольжение теней.  
преломление света.  
игра воображения.  
  
 _«сколько еще оправданий нам ты придумаешь, рой?»_  
  
мустанг аккуратно встает и идет в ванную. находит в шкафчике зеленые таблетки без названия. запивает их портвейном. рой чувствует, как могущественная рука сжимает его голову в пальцах и бьет об кафель. до кровавых ошметков, пока стальной обруч вокруг лба не лопается, не ослабевает.  
  
он разбивает бутылку о зеркало. миллионы маленьких чудовищ отражаются в брызнувших осколках. мустанг прижимает к себе окровавленные руки, вгоняя застрявшие осколки еще глубже. когда он закрывает ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать, между зубов появляется отвратительный привкус. на войне рой, как и все остальные, обменял человечность на новенькую винтовку и перчатки. в пункте приема обещали вернуть, когда все закончится, но жизнь набрала обороты и замотала так, что стало не до этого. мустанг уехал, а человечность осталась на поле боя, в песке и солнце. перчатки пришлось выбросить, новенькую винтовку — оставить, к пустоте внутри — привыкнуть.  
  
полковнику никто не пишет, кроме войны. она предлагает приехать и забрать то, что он забыл. рой боится, что теперь человечность в нем взорвется. человечность ему больше не подходит, человечность ему больше не по размеру. пускай ее найдет какой-нибудь смуглый ишварский мальчик и заберет себе.  
  
дно раковины становится красным. рой прислушивается. все тот же низкий пульсирующий звук из темной спальни, значит эдвард не проснулся. для начала мустанг пытается смыть кровь с лица, чтобы все не выглядело так, будто он сожрал кого-то. комната расплывается перед глазами, и рой не знает: это от боли в изрезанных руках или от зеленых таблеток. к горлу подкатывает кислая тошнота, поэтому мустанг опускается на ледяной пол. в нем нет достаточной моральной силы, чтобы попросить о специализированной помощи. сказать окончательно «меня кроет, сделайте с этим что-нибудь». рой равнодушно смотрит на эдварда и перебирает осколки в пальцах.  
  
элрик все-таки просыпается. он стоит в дверях ванной и стискивает челюсти так, что мустанг может услышать их скрип. на лице у эдварда — «господи, у него что, опять приступ?». и немного розовых полос от подушки. за спиной у эдварда — пожар.  
  
за спиной у эдварда — пожар. воздух пахнет гарью. рой сжимает горло ладонью, будто пытается перекрыть себе доступ к кислороду. во время пожара большинство людей погибает не от ожогов, а от удушья. дым опаляет легкие и оседает горьким песком на языке.  
  
мустанг шепчет:  
— огонь.  
  
эдвард неловко улыбается. он не пытается потушить ревущее пламя, не пытается помочь рою, не пытается спастись. он вообще не двигается с места. только взгляд становится стеклянным и жалостливым. элрик протягивает руку вперед, но потом раздраженно одергивает. уходит в спальню.  
  
мустанг шепчет:  
— огонь.  
  
но огня нигде нет, рой.  
  
и в тебе тоже.


End file.
